Colors of FujiRyo
by livin' in love
Summary: Now a drabble collection! Teammates. Friends. Lovers. Whatever they are. It's always FujiRyo. D4: Don't believe anything Fuji Syuusuke says. Well, unless you see proof.
1. Wait

_**a/n: short fuji/ryo. It's been so long since I posted something, but I think I got better at writing (see my previous work).. shameless advertising, i know. haha, anyway. I think this could be a prequel to something... uhm, hope you like it, and even if you don't.. review.**_

_**disclaimer: i don't own PoT. I wish I did though.**_

He never really expected his attraction. As far as he knew, he liked girls-- he was straight, damn it. So why was it that he was so captivated by the freshman, when nothing ever seemed to catch his interest?

Fuji sighed as he averted his eyes from Echizen's lithe body. Even as he warmed up, the boy looked so graceful and innocent and... beautiful.

It was this and the boy's ability to egg him on that attracted him. He should know, for he had never forgotten that match in the rain---- no one had ever challenged him, teased him in his own game before. Few matched up with him in skill, and it left him rather bored. But then, Ryoma came along and since then, his eyes would always stray to the rookie's figure.

He wasn't exactly discreet too. They noticed his interest. And they respected it, never coming in between him and the freshman. They wonder, though... why is it Fuji was taking so long?

People would have expected him to chase after this... obsession; after all, since only few things interest him, Fuji clings to those things with a death grip--- possessive and protective, never letting it go. But Fuji wasn't as heartless as everyone believed.

_'He isn't ready.'_

And until then, Fuji is content just to gaze on as he watched his obsession grow stronger and faster and more thrilling... Bidding for the right time and moment....

"Saa. Ryo-chan. Still mada mada."

Ryoma looked up and acknowledged the challenge.

Fuji smiled brightly.

After all, a difficult prey is more thrilling to chase.

**;) End**


	2. Allies

Ryoma smirked as he watches Fuji replace every single water bottle he could find with Inui juice.

The sadistic tensai was up to no good again, and probably was bored out of his mind, which made him even scarier.

Sensing the... playful aura surrounding the genius, he decided to keep an eye on him... Good thing too, or he would have to suffer the effects of that hazardous "health" drink with the other victims.

"Buchou's gonna kill you, Fuji-senpai" Echizen casually drawled in his usual arrogant tone.

Fuji opened his mesmerizing eyes- cerulean blue, with an edge of steely grey...

Warnings begin flashing mentally on the freshman's head, but he continued to gaze at his senpai. After all, he was not one to back down from a challenge.

The tensai finally closed his eyes, calling a truce as he replaced the captain's bottle where he found.. (stole) it... Now, instead of water, it holds the toxic waste Inui calls juice. He smiled as he straightened up, "But you won't tell? Ne, Echizen-kun?"

He sounded so sure and so confident.

And Ryoma was smart enough to acknowledge the threat, "Aa."

He agreed, tilting his hat down.

"Thought so," Fuji's now opened eyes held an amused glint as he smirked...

_'uh-oh'_

"After all, you didn't stop me." the prodigy continued to smile happily, "You're my accomplice now."

Echizen sighed, knowing argument was futile, especially if Fuji wasn't willing to listen. "I know, Fuji-senpai."

Smiling serenely, the tensai walked away.

"Tezuka will be here soon."

Ryoma shrugged and followed after Fuji, mentally smirking at what he imagined would happen later.

* * *

_Thud._

_Thud. Thud. Thud, Thud. Thud._

It was even better than he imagined. One by one, people turned a pale white before turning a deep green and fainting.

He could see why his senpai enjoyed toying with people so much. _It was funny._

"Fujiiiiiiii!"

He bit back a laugh as his captain screamed, veins popping on his scrunched-up forehead.

"Saa. Tezuka. As expected. You knew it was me." The genius wasn't phased at all.

And Ryoma couldn't hold back his snort after that.

* * *

Long after, as he and Fuji ran their 200 laps, assigned by Tezuka for temporarily incapacitating more than half of the tennis club (although Ryoma suspected more laps had Tezuka been affected by the poison), he couldn't bring himself to care.

It had been fun, teasing others. Especially now that he was in on the joke instead of part of it like the rest of the team.

He glanced back as his companion, who still had the bright smile on his face. And suddenly, the smile that he usually found so creepy wasn't anymore.

So he responded to it with one of his own.

"Ne, Fuji-senpai, next time you're planning on something, count me in."


	3. Hunter

**_A/n: Trying out a new style: Present Tense. Let me know what you think! I think it turned out well enough. But.. Still, I want to know what you guys think._**

* * *

"Don't you get tired?"

"Of what, Ryoma?"

The tensai's voice is filled with amusement.

"Chasing after me."

Silence.

Then. "Not really."

Disappointed, Ryoma sighs, "Why not?"

Fuji flashes a wide smile, "You're interesting."

Crossing his arms, Echizen denies, "I'm not."

He ruffles the younger's hair, "So cute."

He pouts and glares daggers at Fuji.

Then, arrogantly says, "Che, as if you could keep up with me."

It was then Fuji opens his eyes, wagging his brows suggestively, "I could teach you lots."

He raises a brow in response, not wanting to know what the tensai would be teaching him. For with Fuji, you never know.

"You won't be catching me, Fuji-senpai."

Amused, he says, "We'll see."

Ryoma allows his eyes to drift shut for it usual lunchtime nap; his curiosity sated.

Fuji waits a while and watches the lull of sleep fall unto the boy. Smiling, he scooted closer and drapes an arm over the younger, cuddling him close.

"Part of the thrill, Ryo-chan, is the hunt."

Peaceful, he snuggles his prey and falls asleep.

Peeking an eye out, Ryoma snorts, "Che. I'm better at hunting."

And proceeds to fully drape himself over the older boy.

"Mada mada dane, Fuji-senpai."


	4. Truths

**_A/N: A random drabble just for the occasion. _**

* * *

"It will be fun!"

"Don't you want to see his face?"

"Oh God, his face! Imagine his face!"

Eiji smiled wildly as he and Momo pushed their little kohai into the cubicle.

"C'mon, c'mon!"

A slow mischievous smirk made it way to the usually affable face, _I'll win this time._

A few minutes later, he and Mom were escorting a young girl in mini-shorts and a tight t-shirt through the empty tennis courts. Only Fuji was here standing by the fountains.

_Perfect._

With a wink at Momo, Kikumaru dragged the girl there.

The tensai opened his blue eyes.

"Fuji, this is _Ryoko."_

Eiji and Momo couldn't hide the matching grins while _Ryoko _visibly flushed.

"Oh hey!"

The tensai was unperturbed, "I didn't know you know _Ryoma's _a girl!"

He ignored the stunned schemers and turned to the freshman, "I guess this means you also told them we're a couple?"

Ryoma stared at him, confused.

"Since you said you'll tell them when you tell the world you're a girl."

"Ah?"

Kikumaru and Momoshiro's eyes widened as they watched Fuji circle an arm across Ryoma's waist and kiss _his_ cheek.

"Ah! You're dating Fujiko!"

"You're dating Fuji-senpai!"

And then, simultaneously.

"You're A GIRL!"

The two immediately rushed out of the courts.

"O'chibi's a girl!"

"Echizen's a girl!"

Seeing no one else, Ryoma curled closer to the warmth, "Idiots."

Fuji just smiled brightly, "Happy April Fools, Ryoma." And then thoughtfully, "You really _do_ look like a girl. Maybe you should dress like that, always."

"Che."

* * *

The regulars were already training when Momo and Eiji returned to the courts.

"50 laps! You're.."

The two pointed at the athletically dressed Ryoma who was doing light hitting with Fuji, interrupting the captain's lecture, "O'chibi/Echizen's a girl!"

"She's dating Fuji-senpai!"

"Che." The freshman lifted up his cap and smirked.

"Mada mada dane."

An awkward silence followed as all the regulars tried to make sense of the words.

Inui started a slow laugh, followed by the regulars.

"I'm telling you! Fuji says…"

"Fuji."

Two murderous eyes shot glares at the tensai.

"Happy April Fool's day!"

A slow smile spread across his face, "I didn't know you'll believe it? Ne, Ryoma-chan?"

"Idiots" Ryoma agreed, walking close to the tensai until he reached him, "Idiots."

All the regular's eyes widened.

"No way. No way am I believing this. You win Fujiko." Eiji pouted, crossing his arms and eyes.

"No way. No way."

He peeked an eye open to see them kissing,

"You didn't have to go that far!"


End file.
